The Very First Time
by Dory469
Summary: Helga decides to throw a wild party while her parents are out of town, and eagerly anticipates Arnolds' arrival after telling him the day before that she's ready. Rated M for explicit content.


**I have this feeling that if Helga and Arnold ever had intercourse, it would be in their teen years and in her room. I mean, who are we kidding? teenagers are horny! heheh, So i was in a mood to write this after watching a romantic drama in which i can't even remember the title. To all perverted minds alike (that means me and about half the world) enjoy!**

* * *

Her parents were out of town for the weekend, visiting Olga. Helga refused to go since visiting her 'oh too perfect sister' wasn't how she wanted to spend the weekend. Instead, she invited everyone over for a party. She told Rhonda to spread the word at school on Friday. Sure enough, come Saturday evening, everyone showed up. Harold, Stinky, and Sid hauled in a large keg, Wolfgang brought a hookah with his 'secret' tobacco that made everyone high, and Torvald brought special brownies. Helga didn't care about who brought what, and she pushed everyone aside to look for her beloved.

"Hey Helga, great party," Rhonda said from behind the stairs where she sat.

"Thanks," Helga replied, and turned to see who was next to Rhonda, "Who's that with you?"

"Rhonda giggled while putting a finger over her lips, "Shhh, everyone will hear you." Helga raised an eyebrow to her.

"Yeah Helga, shut up," Harold said from behind Rhonda who chuckled nervously.

"O-kay," Helga said as she rolled her eyes, "have you seen Arnold anywhere?" Harold pointed across to the living room where everyone danced.

"Now get lost," Harold commanded. Helga scowled at him while crossing her arms.

"Harold, this is _my_ house," Helga said.

"Uh huh," Harold replied while putting an arm around Rhonda who giggled. Helga scoffed and turned away to the living room. She shoved her way through the people dancing until she found him standing next to Gerald, and approached with a smile.

"Hey," Helga greeted, "having any fun?"

"Well, Gerald and I just saw Eugene throwing up all over Wolfgang," Arnold replied calmly then smiled, "so yeah, I'm having a good time."

"What made you decide to throw a part, Helga?" Gerald asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just a spiteful child," Helga said sarcastically, "So, what are you guys drinking?"

"Oh, uh, it's not beer! Lila was nice enough to bring Yahoos," Arnold replied. Helga smirked at him.

"Not me," Gerald said as he took a sip from his cup. Arnold turned to his friend in shock.

"Wait, you drink?" Arnold asked nervously. Gerald shrugged his arms.

"Nah man, I don't really like the idea of getting' drunk, so I mixed it with soda," Gerald eyed his cup sourly, "it's awful." Helga and Arnold chuckled at him. Phoebe approached just then and greeted them.

"This is a great party, Helga," Phoebe said, "May I also add that the music is very enjoyable." Gerald raised a flirtatious eyebrow to her.

"You wanna dance?"Gerald asked.

"I'd love to!" Phoebe replied quickly after. They walked together to the dance floor, leaving Helga and Arnold by themselves. They smiled at each other bashfully.

"Aren't you worried about how your parents will react when they see the house a mess?" Arnold asked.

"Nope," Helga replied then laughed at him, "Relax, don't be such a wet blanket." Arnold frowned at her while putting a hand to his hip.

"I am not! I just worried that you'll get in trouble, that's all," he defended. Helga snorted while shaking her head.

"Okay prude," Helga replied. Arnold glared at her then shrugged his arms in defeat, and began drinking from his cup.

"You wanna go some place quieter?" Helga asked. Arnold choked on his drink and looked up at her.

"Alone?" Arnold asked, making Helga smirk at him.

"Yeah, that's the idea," Helga said. Arnold looked over to Gerald who was having a good time with Phoebe.

"Okay," Arnold said and put his cup down on the table as Helga grabbed his hand to lead the way. She took him towards the stairs and tip toed behind Rhonda and Harold, who were making out, but didn't go unnoticed.

"Alright! Helga and Arnold are gonna do it!" Harold shouted. Helga smacked him hard aside his head.

"Hey, be nice!" Rhonda exclaimed and began laughing to herself. Helga continued to go upstairs with Arnold who glanced at Rhonda's odd behavior.

"Is Rhonda drunk or something?" he asked.

'Yep, isn't she funny when she's like that?" Helga said through laughter as she opened her door.

"Yeah, I guess," Arnold said as he followed her into her room. Helga closed he door and pinned Arnold against the wall and began kissing him. He kissed her back then released gently

"Um, don't you want to talk a little bit, first?" he asked nervously with a flushed face. Helga smiled sweetly.

"No," she said and kissed him again. Arnold wrapped his hands around her waist as she massaged her hands into his hair and released gently again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Arnold asked softly. Helga smiled again while rolling her eyes.

"Okay, we've been together now for a year, and I've been in love with you since we were kids, so…," Helga looked up in contemplation, "I'm going to have to say yes." Arnold chuckled softly. "Look, I told you yesterday that I wanted this, so what's bugging you?" Helga continued.

"Well, it's not bugging me, but," Arnold paused and began rubbing the back of his neck, "it's just, once we- you know- do it, we can't take it back, and I don't want to take anything from you."

"Arnold, I love you okay? I could never think of doing this with anyone else but you," Helga replied while stroking the front of his shirt.

"Really?" Arnold asked. Helga looked at him lovingly.

"Yes, I've dreamed of this moment since the day we started dating." Arnold smirked as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Wow Helga, I didn't know you had those feelings when we were ten," Arnold joked. Helga lightly shoved him with a smile.

"Shut up you perv, I meant when we got back together!" Helga said.

"So, you're really ready for this?" Arnold asked after calming his laughter. Helga smiled softly at him with half lidded eyes.

"I love you," she said leaning closer to him. Arnold wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"I know. I love you, too." Helga smiled and kissed him again. They kissed each other passionately and didn't stop for several minutes. Helga gently grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her bed. Arnold slowly lifted her shirt as they lay down on the bed. Helga raised her arms over her head as he pulled her shirt off. Arnold blushed after eyeing her smooth, light skin; wearing a bright pink bra. Helga held Arnold close to her and kissed him, unbuttoning and pulling of his shirt over his shoulder. He embraced her tightly, reaching his hand down to her legs to unbutton her pants. She moaned in delight as he caressed her hips, tracing the edge of her jeans to pull it down. Helga, in turn, began unbuckling his belt. She yanked out his belt and slightly felt his excited bulge. She blushed brightly and grazed it again to tease him.

"S-stop," Arnold chuckled. Helga laughed softly and kissed again, deeper this time. He gently raised his hand over her shoulder and began pulling off her strap. His hands moved across her back, unhooked her bra, and took it off. Arnold pulled her close to his bare chest, enjoying the feel of her warm and soft breasts. Helga wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck as he kissed her shoulder. He slowly lowered his kisses to her breasts then her hips, and he rose up to reach for her pants again. He slowly pulled them off, revealing her small white underwear. He leaned over again as she stroked his arms and lowered them to tug on his pants. Arnold chuckled nervously and proceeded to unbutton his pants. Helga rose up and pulled them off impatiently, and then tossed them aside. She put and arm over his shoulder while lightly touching his face with the other, and began kissing him softly. They slowly lay back down on her bed as Arnold pulled her underwear off and reached down to pull off his own. Helga's heart pounded loudly against her chest as she opened her legs and prepared to be joined with him.

"You ready?" he asked softly. Helga nodded and bit her bottom lip. Arnold touched her face softly and smiled, "Okay."

He slowly pulled her in as he penetrated and popped the soft layer of skin inside her. Helga cringed at the pain she felt between her legs, and Arnold winced at the small pinch he felt as he pushed further in.

"Oh Arnold…," she whispered as she held him tightly. Arnold placed an arm around her while he grabbed one of the beams supporting her bed frame with the other. He then began to pull in and out of her, making her moan loudly. Helga thought it to be euphoric pain; although it hurt, she enjoyed every moment. Arnold felt the pleasure rush through him as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He could feel her warm body getting hotter beneath his. She wrapped her legs around his hips tightly, making him push deeper. They breathed heavily as they continued to make love for several minutes. Helga rolled her head back as she felt a feeling overcome her; she stroke Arnold's chest sensually as she moaned louder with every thrust he made. She dug her fingers into his arms as she lifted her hips with a loud wail. Arnold could feel her tightening against his manhood, and he realized that she had climaxed. He softly caressed her neck and down to her waist, and continued to thrust in and out of her. He could feel the same feeling wash over him and inclined to move faster. He trembled as he released inside of her, and fell softly against her chest. They calmed their breathing and looked lovingly at one another.

"Wow," Helga began, "That was-,"

"Amazing," Arnold finished while catching up with his breath. Helga chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss him. They held each other close for a long time, until they realized there were still people partying downstairs. Helga rose up, tugged her hair behind her ear and kissed Arnold softly on the lips.

"C'mon, people are going to wonder where we are," Helga said.

"Well, don't you want to- stay here a little longer?" Arnold asked as he rose up. Helga chuckled as she reached over to pick up her clothes.

"Of course I do, it's just," Helga looked over to her door, "I don't have a lock."

"Oh right! I guess we should put our clothes back on," Arnold said as he eagerly got up to put his clothes on. "So, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm better than okay," Helga replied.

"Oh, good," Arnold nodded his head in approval, "I am too." Helga smiled at him and kissed him again.

"I really do love you, Football Head," she said sweetly. Arnold smiled at her familiar insult. They finished getting dressed and walked together to her door.

"You really think people are wondering where we are?" Arnold asked as Helga opened the door.

"I highly doubt that," Helga chuckled, "Everyone is so smashed, they probably think we've only been gone for a few seconds." They walked downstairs with bright smiles; entering the party again, this time as changed lovers.

* * *

**Oh wait, now I remember the title of the movie! It was called the dutchess. Hee hee, I only woke up when the naughty scenes came up, Naw, I'm just kidding, it was a pretty good movie.**

**I am not sure if I'll complete this story from here, or make another chapter. meh, I'll think about it.**


End file.
